Their Life At The Cinema
by Candy Coloured Frown
Summary: Axel and Roxas. They both loved the movies. The question, "What did I miss?" started an unexpected friendship. Boy/Boy Akuroku. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, The Exorcist, or anything else in this story...

Warnings: Swearing, boy/boy.

A/N: Just a random oneshot :) The quotes are time skips, but they're a little squished... either fanfiction was being mean or I was being stupid. Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

He was always there, every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday at 7:15. He sat in the second row down, seat closest to the wall with a small bag of buttered popcorn, a Sprite, and some smuggled gummy bears. On the off chance that the seat was occupied, Roxas would sit at the very back, glowering silently at the back of the persons head, and when he could, he would throw greasy pieces of popcorn at them. It didn't really matter what movie he was watching, but he would sooner go to a horror or thriller before a heartwarming romantic comedy or family film (unless it was an animation). He was never with anyone else, just the blonde. Sometimes the workers would murmur after he left the counter, contemplating about his life, whether he was a mass murderer with a hankering for cinema, or a heartbroken man looking for his true love in the theater.

In truth, he was a poor college student, looking for a way to spend his free nights so that he wouldn't have to listen to his roommates going at it late into the night.

On the other hand, Axel came to movies sporadically, whenever he could. He didn't care where he sat, but felt a particular rush in having to crane his neck in the front row. He would buy a large package of strawberry licorice and sneak in a can of beer in his pocket (though he brought vodka when he could afford it). The redhead loved horror, but when he didn't think anyone was looking, he would sneak into a tear jerking drama, just a little ashamed as he wiped his eyes and went back to the real world. With his spiky hair, and triangular tattoos he looked more like a convict than most, but instead of gossiping about his life, the employees would stare at him with starry eyes, wishing that one day he would ask them to marry him and run happily out into the sunset.

Axel just loved movies. He didn't care whether he was with anyone or by himself. He liked the magic of being taken for an hour or two, far away from regular life.

Though the two had probably sat in the theatre watching the same movie numerous times, they had never talked, or even spared an extra glance (Well, Roxas might have _once,_ but it was _Axel_). So when Axel ran into the dark room five minutes late, he was slightly annoyed to see that there were only a few open seats. He quickly found an empty seat, and sat down hoping that he would be able to catch up with what he had missed. Carefully he nudged the boy beside him, a small blonde that sent a glare at him that might have broken him if it weren't for the fact that the redhead was sometimes completely oblivious.

"What have I missed?"

Neither expected this to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

_**C i n e m a i s t h e m o s t b e a u t i f u l f r a u d i n t h e w o r l d . - J e a n - L u c G o d a r d**_

"Hey Roxy!" Said blonde started to smile, but quickly replaced it with a frown when he heard the nickname_. _Who was _Axel_ to make him almost smile anyway? He barely knew him.

"Roxas." He stated clearly.

"Aw, Roxy, don't be like that! I missed you, you know." Axel slumped into the rough red seat, smiling a cat like grin as the boy beside him rolled his eyes. "I did!"

"I'm sure." Roxas looked at the redhead's black boots with disdain as the left streaks of dirt on the seat in front of them. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"No I won't. They don't care." He laughed as Roxas turned to glare at the movie screen. The taller man grin got wider, and it informed Roxas that he wasn't going to like what Axel was going to say. "Fine, I'll put my feet down if you let me call you Roxy."

Still glaring at the large sheet of black in front of them, Roxas sighed and nodded.

"You're great, Roxy!"

"Don't abuse the privilege."

"Me? Now when have I ever done that?"

Roxas couldn't help but giggle a bit before the previews started, and they had to stay silent or suffer the dirty looks and angry mutterings of everyone around them.

**_A w i d e s c r e e n j u s t m a k e s a b a d f i l m t w i c e a s b a d . - S a m u e l G o l d w y n _**

"Well that was _crap!_" Roxas stumbled a bit as he stood up, the dim lights brightening around them.

"Come on Roxy, we've got to leave." The redhead chuckled, wrapping his arm around the smaller boys waist. "Have you ever drank before? Or can you just not hold your alcohol?"

"I can hold my alco-" He hiccuped. "Al-" He gulped again. "I can drink!"

"Have you ever before?" Axel's raised his eyebrows.

"Well, no. But I can hold it!"

"Whatever you say."

"That movie sucked!" As he went back to ranting, Roxas got quite a few stares especially when they reached the lobby, most turning away after Axel whispered a quick excuse (Sorry, he's really upset. The movie didn't end like he said it would. Oh yes, I'm sure he'll be fine. No no, you don't need to call an ambulance...).

"Come on Roxy, do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I can get there." Roxas stared up at Axel, blue eyes glassy. "Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're Roxy, now which way is your house." Axel struggled to get a better grasp on the squirming blonde, failing miserably.

Roxas collapsed to the ground, confused as to why the world had gotten so much taller.

"You only drank a little vodka kid! How are you this wasted?" Axel sighed, giving up on any hopes of getting Roxas home. "Come on."

By the time Axel had half dragged, half carried Roxas over to his car, the boy had fallen asleep, snoring quietly.

"Silly, Roxy."

**_C i e n m a i s a m a t t e r o f w h a t ' s i n t h e f r a m e a n d w h a t ' s o u t . - M a r t i n S c o r s e s e _**

A few hours later, Roxas woke up in a strange apartment, though it was somehow familiar. Regardless, he threw off the soft duvet, and slipped on his shoes, not bothering to check for anyone else who might be in the house before leaving.

A few minutes later, Axel stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see the bed unoccupied, and proceeded to search his entire home high and low for the blonde with no avail. Worried for the well being of who he thought of as a friend, albeit a new one, he went to sleep, dreaming of the things that could happen to a hung-over innocent blonde.

**_M o v i e s a r e l i k e a n e x p e n s i v e f o r m o f t h e r a p y f o r m e . - T i m B u r t o n _**

"SHIT ROXY!" Roxas flinched a bit as strong arms attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"Could you get off of me? Or loosen your grip?"

"I was so fucking worried, you know that? I thought you had been raped and murdered and dumped in a ditch somewhere and I would read about you in the newspaper or hear about you on the radio and then I would feel guilty forever!" Axel had let go a bit, but still had his arms wrapped around the small boy.

"I'm fine." Roxas blinked. "So it was your house I was at?"

"Well yeah, who else did you expect it to be?" Axel shook his head. "You were so tipsy, just from vodka, and I didn't think you could get home, so I brought you to my house. I hope you don't mind! I didn't touch you inappropriately or even look!" The blonde stared up at the man who (to his annoyance) was still holding him.

"Can we sit down, the movie will be starting soon."

"You're not angry?" Axel looked relieved.

"Actually, I didn't think you had done any of those things, but now I'm having my doubts."

"Roxy! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! And all that stuff. I'll even pinkie swear if you want." The redhead held out his ready pinkie finger.

"It's fine, just relax. Enjoy the movie."

"Okay."

They sat for a moment in silence, both staring at the screen.

"I'm never giving you alcohol again."

**_T h e r e ' s o n l y o n e t h i n g t h a t c a n k i l l t h e m o v i e s , a n d t h a t ' s e d u c a t i o n . - W i l l R o g e r s _**

Axel was worried once again about the blonde he had grown so fond of. He had started coming the same nights as Roxas, though not as often, and not always to the same movie. Their relationship was casual. They would sit with each other when they were there, and if they weren't they were fine alone, as it had been before. Axel couldn't help but feel a little lonely though when he had no one to giggle at the film with, or to steal popcorn from. So he went out of his way to go to every theatre to check for the blonde, and usually stayed with him, even if he hadn't particularly wanted to see the particular movie.

But Roxas hadn't come in a few weeks. Well, to be exact, the redhead hadn't seen the blonde in eighteen days, sixteen hours. Not that he had kept track.

Axel usually wasn't one to worry about people he barely knew, but he didn't know his phone number, where he lived, or even his last name, so he had absolutely no way to check to see where he had gone.

Therefore, Axel couldn't help but let his mind wander a bit.

At first his thoughts were semi-normal: _He probably just got caught up with life, busier than usual. He's out of money and can't afford the movies right now. He went on holidays to visit family._

But as the days wore on, his thoughts became more and more outlandish: _He decided that he didn't like my hair, and moved to Texas. The dogcatcher caught him. He went on holidays with his pet monkey, and then got mauled by a dolphin._

It went on and on until Axel was frantic: _Holy shit! They've killed my Roxy! They took him to Greenland and forced him to eat beans and cabbage, and then they killed his parrot, and he died from the trauma! He moved to Mexico because he got raped, and now he's going to become a prostitute because he thinks no one loves him! Oh god oh god oh god! I have to stop him!_

Just before he was going to book a ticket to Mexico to search every brothel in the country, Roxas showed up at the 7:15 movie with a Sprite and a small bag of popcorn.

It took every ounce of Axel's being not to hug him, then murder him, then resurrect him, and then hug him some more.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how worried I've been?"

Roxas sat down without a word, closing his eyes. "Who are you, my _mom_?"

"YES! Well, no. But I was actually really worried!" Axel sighed, and held out his hand.

"What do you want?" Roxas sat up, glancing suspiciously at the open hand.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Why?" The blonde reached into his pocket even with his question unanswered. "Here."

Axel flipped open the phone, quickly entering his own number, then sending a text so that he in turn could have Roxas' number.

"Text me next time, so I know that you haven't moved to Texas, or become a prostitute in Mexico."

Axel ignored the incredulous look that Roxas gave him, and turned to the opening credits.

"By the way, you don't hate my hair right?"

Axel only winced a bit as the blonde hit the back of his skull.

**_M o v i e s a r e a n a r t f o r m t h a t i s v e r y a v a i l a b l e t o t h e m a s s e s . - __R i c h a r d K i n g _**

"So, where _have_ you been for the past two weeks, four days?" Axel ignored the stare he got at the exact number.

"I had exams. School you know. That place where people go to learn, so they can make something out of their life?" Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets, and they continued to walk through the almost deserted park.

"I've heard of that place, but it's usually in the nightmares of my friends." Axel stuck out his tongue. "I'm in college too you know."

"Then how did you survive? Didn't you have to study?"

"Not really, my classes aren't necessarily needed." Axel laughed.

"What are you taking?" The blonde tilted his head, something that Axel found adorable.

"Chem, Lit, Psych, European History, and German."

Axel smiled at the confused look on the smaller boys face. "And what did you want to be?"

"A firefighter. I didn't know what to take so I picked randomly." He looked up to the darkening sky, "I'm not quite sure how I even got into college."

"A _firefighter_?" Roxas' eyes widened. "How _old_ are you?"

"Twenty-two. Why?"

"Really? Well, I didn't expect a grown man to have such," he paused. "Simple dreams."

"It's not a simple dream," Axel looked offended. "It's perfectly reasonable. _Someone_ needs to protect people from the wrath of the flame. Even though it's a shame to put out such beauty." The redhead sighed dramatically.

"Okay, okay." They strolled in silence, passing a person every so often.

"What are you taking?" Axel asked.

"English and film classes."

"I take it you like movies?" Both men chuckled. "How old are _you_?"

"Nineteen. I turn twenty next month."

"That's cool. Hope I'm invited to your party." Axel joked, though secretly wanting to know if he would be.

"There won't be a party. My friends are to busy fucking each other twenty four seven to care or even remember that it's my birthday." Roxas didn't look greatly upset.

"Well then, I'll treat you to a movie okay?"

"You don't need to -"

"I want to, and you'll be coming anyway, won't you?"

Roxas sputtered for a few seconds before giving in and nodding. "Okay."

"Okay." The redhead paused. "Well, I should probably get home. Classes tomorrow and everything. See you Friday Roxy!"

"Bye." Before Axel got too far, he heard the boy call after him. "Thank you Axel."

Then they parted, both looking forward to Friday.

**_A f i l m i s a p e t r i f i e d f o u n t a i n o f t h o u g h t . - J e a n C o c t e a u_**

The two men gradually got closer. After the movie would finish, they would walk around talking, or sometimes go sit in Starbucks.

They talked about anything. Friends, family, school. It was comfortable, and both were happy to have someone to share life with.

"I once jumped of the jungle-gym because my friend told me if I flapped my arms fast enough I would fly."

"And how did that go over?" Roxas laughed at the complete stupidity.

"Fifteen stitches, a broken wrist, and a black eye." He smiled. "It was fun."

"Sounds like it." Roxas let sarcasm drip into his voice.

"Have you ever broken anything?"

"No, but I sprained my wrist playing video games once." Axel almost fell over laughing.

"Wow Roxy, that's badass."

"Shut up."

A silly grin was plastered on Axel's face for the rest of the night.

**_E v e r y g r e a t f i l m s h o u l d s e e m n e w e v e r y t i m e y o u s e e i t . - R o g e r E b e r t _**

"One ticket for me, and one for Roxy." The girl behind the counter almost melted when Axel smiled at her.

"You didn't need to take me out Axel." Roxas sighed as they moved to the line for the concession.

"Yes I did. It's your birthday, and birthday's are meant to be celebrated."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, they walked into the dark theatre and were surprised to see their regular seats taken.

Axel was concerned when he saw the previous happy face fall to a disappointed frown. Grabbing Roxas' hand, he pulled them into the row behind the two that occupied _their_ seats. Sitting down, Roxas was confused that Axel had yet to let go of his hand.

Axel grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at the girls in front of them.

Quickly they turned around and glared, only to see that the two behind them were kissing passionately, and evidently _weren't _the ones throwing popcorn. Blushing slightly at what they saw (it wasn't completely _clean;_ groping and moaning included) they turned around.

Axel smirked and moved away from a stuttering Roxas.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered angrily. "Why?"

"Take it easy Roxy, I didn't even kiss you." Axel hadn't expected Roxas to freak.

"But you were close and touching and and -"

"I'm sorry, Roxy." He sighed. Even though he had enjoyed being so close to the blonde, he didn't want it if Roxas didn't. "I won't do it again, 'kay? Don't be angry."

"I'm not -" He thought for a second. "I didn't mean that I didn't not like you touching me." He took a breathe. "I was just surprised."

"Oh."

Roxas looked down, blushing a little. He was only surprised because he knew that it had been a joke, yet he didn't know why he wanted more. Something real. Looking back up into Axel's emerald eyes, he could still see that he was unsure of whether or not to apologize again.

Roxas reached out and patted the larger hand, leaving his hand to rest over Axel's.

"It's okay Axel."

They settled back, Roxas not moving his hand until the end credits rolled and they were forced to leave.

**E v e r y s i n g l e a r t f o r m i s i n v o l v e d i n f i l m , i n a w a y . - S y d n e y P o l l a c k**

_Movie tonight?_

Roxas flipped his cell closed, choosing not to reply yet. Sure he _wanted_ to go, but he didn't know if he would be able to. Something his roommates had planned.

'_Probably not.'_

He returned to his books, choosing to study his boredom away. He grabbed his cell when it vibrated.

_'Aw, I'll miss you Roxy. And I was soooo looking forward to watching The Exorcist with you.'_

Roxas laughed. The theatre was doing an old horror cult film festival, and Axel had been ranting about seeing it for weeks.

_'You never know. I might ditch my roommates. I'll let you know, kay?'_

He smiled when he got the next text.

_'I'll be waiting! I hope you come! Not as fun without my Roxy.'_

Who was Axel to call him _his_ Roxy anyway.

Not that he cared.

In fact, it kinda made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

_'I'll be there Axel.'_

**_F i l m l o v e r s a r e s i c k p e o p l e . - F r a n c o i s T r u f f a u t_**

"Roxy!" Axel pulled him into a quick embrace. "I didn't think you were going to show. I waited and everything!"

"Well, I'm here now. Got your ticket?"

"Yep. Let's go!"

Roxas smiled a bit as the tall redhead dragged him into theatre, eager to see the horror that awaited them.

The movie, being more than thirty years old, wasn't as scary as some that either of the men had seen, and some parts were laughable to them, but Roxas found the raw oldness of the film scarier than many. The blonde was by no means _afraid_. So he would never admit that he winced and leaned closer to Axel when the girls head twisted around.

Axel didn't worry about the movie having seen it hundreds of times, but he definitely wouldn't oppose to having the blonde lean closer, and took the opportunity to lean closer too.

"Scared?" Axel whispered.

"Of course not!" Roxas almost forgot that they were supposed to be quiet. In a quieter tone, "I'm _not _scared."

"Whatever you say Roxy." For a few minutes the men stayed quiet, still closer than usual, but a conveniently timed scream forced Roxas to jump closer. Axel thanked the gods as he felt the smaller boys arms wrapped around him, gripping his shirt. "You okay Roxy?"

Axel delighted in the blush that worked it's way up Roxas' cheeks. "Yeah. Kind of."

Reaching up, Axel placed an arm around the blonde, making both more comfortable.

"Axel, usually when people put their arms around other people, it insinuates that the other person means something to them. You know that right."

"Of course Roxy. Wouldn't have done it otherwise." Axel kept his eyes focused on the screen, ignoring the stare that he got from his friend.

Finally, Roxas looked away, turning back to the screen but was obviously distracted by the redhead next to him. "Roxy?"

"Mhmmpff -"

If anyone had bothered to look back, they would've seen a small man straddling another, making out, completely oblivious to the screams that were coming from the movie.

**_I ' m m a r r i e d t o t h e t h e a t e r b u t m y m i s t r e s s i s t h e f i l m s . - O s k a r W e r n e r_**

Roxas and Axel still went to the theatre. Roxas still bought a Sprite and popcorn (though it was a size larger now), and brought his gummy bears. Axel still had his liquor and licorice (and still wouldn't share). Instead of going to the movies alone they went together, and if there was ever a disagreement about which movie to see, they went to a horror film and their eyes spent most of the time _off_ the screen. They couldn't help but laugh at the jealous glares they got from the workers, because they knew that they were meant for each other, and nothing anyone could do would change that.

They still talked about life, more importantly _their _life, and how they would spend it. Axel finished his college term, then decided to pursue his job as a firefighter. Roxas continued to take his classes, and longed to be a director so that one day, he and Axel could go to one of _his_ movies together.

Though Axel was an expert at pushing Roxas' buttons (and exploited the talent), Roxas always found room in his heart to forgive the redhead. They didn't think of their life as a romance flick. They knew that endings weren't as simple as they seemed in movies, but they themselves, believed that their happy ending would come.

They were happy together, and would stay together until they were unhappy.

Their life wasn't compared to a movie, but the knew that as long as there _were_ movies they didn't care.

"I love you Roxy."

"Me too... love you that is."

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know through that magical button at the bottom. Just one click away from making me happy :)


End file.
